Angry Birds Star Wars
Angry Birds Star Wars is a puzzle video game, a crossover between the Star Wars franchise, and the Angry Birds series of video games, launched on November 8, 2012, first for Windows, iOS, and Android devices, later also to Mac and BlackBerry. The game is the fifth Angry Birds game in the series. The characters are copyrighted from George Lucas' double-trilogy. On July 18, 2013, Rovio announced that Angry Birds Star Wars will be heading for the PlayStation 3, PlayStation Vita, Xbox 360, Wii, Wii U, and the Nintendo 3DS on October 29, 2013 in conjunction with Activision. As of August 2013, the game has been downloaded over 100 million times on its various platforms. The game is a launch title for the PlayStation 4 and Xbox One. On July 15, 2013, Rovio announced a sequel, entitled Angry Birds Star Wars II. It is based on the Star Wars prequel trilogy and it was released on September 18, 2013. Gameplay The game combines elements of both Angry Birds and Angry Birds Space, featuring levels that take place on both standard terrain and in outer space. The game begins on Tatooine, Luke Skywalker's home planet, moves to the Death Star, travels to Hoth, and with an in-app purchase (or earning 3-stars on Tatooine/Death Star) goes to Dagobah, and ends up in Cloud City. With the exclusion of Blue Bird, all the Birds are given new powers not yet seen before in a canon Angry Birds title, some of these that are upgraded as the game progresses further. You can play previously completed levels with the upgraded abilities. Differences from other games is that Birds may still perform their chosen abilities a split second after colliding with an object. The Millennium Falcon is used instead of the "Mighty Eagle" found in previous games. When a certain number of stars are earned, the player gets a reward. It can be either 5 Millennium Falcons (an item that may be used during normal levels to try to earn badges) or access to a Golden Droid level. There are additional bonus levels if you manage to hit golden droids in selected levels. On June 13, 2013 power-ups were added. There was a Facebook version of Angry Birds Star Wars that included weekly tournaments in addition to some story levels. It closed down on March 3, 2014. Episodes Reception The game has received favorable reviews with a Metacritic score of 88/100 based on 22 reviews. Mark Brown of Pocket Gamer gave the title a Gold Award, praising the game for being "faithful to the source material" and "filled with content". Justin Davis of IGN says it is a great game with Star Wars references and Force powers, and has a huge variety of perfectly-tuned stages. In a 2013 poll on the Rovio website, the game collected the most votes for favorite Angry Birds game. The Facebook version has garnered a lot of positive response as well. External links * Official website on rovio.com * References Category:Games Category:Star Wars Category:Mobile games Category:Mobile apps Category:2012 video games Category:Nintendo 3DS games Category:Xbox 360 games Category:PC games Category:PlayStation 3 games Category:PlayStation Vita games Category:Wii U games Category:Wii games Category:Xbox One games Category:PlayStation 4 games Category:Articles with Wikipedia content Category:Crossovers Category:Non-Disney